


Wish I Was There

by fromthedepthsofinsanity



Series: Pregnancy Nonsense [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of DorianxIron Bull, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Childbirth, Post-Game, Post-Trespasser, Sending Crystals, Tevinter Cellphones, Very Dialog Heavy, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedepthsofinsanity/pseuds/fromthedepthsofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Dorian talk via sending crystal after her child is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Was There

“Evelyn?”

A blue glow flared at questioning, cautious voice, filling the dim room with itself. The embers in the hearth had all but burnt to nothing; the fire wanted to live and still squirmed like long, lazy bugs among the blackened, dead wood, but gave little in the way of light. Evelyn wasn’t afraid of the darkness, but seeing her room shrouded in shadow, being so quiet and still, made her instantly nervous. She expected to hear so much more.

“Evelyn, please answer me,” The glow brightened and dipped with every syllable, following his accent and rhythm like notes on a musical scale.

She wanted to answer, but for every ounce of want toward that, there were six in want toward more sleep. She was so sore and so drained. The long strain on her energy and body had taken its toll.

Still, the plea in his voice made her hand stretch out toward the glow on her nightstand and brush against the smooth surface of the crystal within the locket. In response to her touch, it blossomed into a powdery pink and hung in the air in wait.

“I’m here, Dorian,” She rasped sleepily, painfully, and groaned. A headache was beginning to march through her brain to the back of her eyes.

The pink faded to nothing, and she waited. The wait was nearly long enough to lull her back into sleep, but just as her eyes closed and her breathing started to fan out evenly, a glow in response brought her back.

“Andraste’s ass, woman! You should know better than to worry me! Two days of-of nothing!” Dorian ranted, “You just stop talking in the middle of a conversation. Next I hear is nothing more than a groan and a clatter, and Dorian is left in the dark for two entire nights. No, follow-up. No ‘I’m terrible sorry, Magister Pavus, but I have to go.’ Not even a nasty ‘fuck off!’ Nothing at all!”

Evelyn smiled despite herself. She gathered the silver pendant into her palm and pulled it to herself, resting it on the pillow under her chin. She wouldn’t have to strain or shout for him to hear her. She could whisper and lazily flick her thumb across the crystal with nary an effort. And so she did.

“I’m sorry, Dorian,” She started, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I imagine you didn’t, but you still did! In your condition, one doesn’t just simply,” Words failed him a moment, “Stop! You don’t just stop mid-sentence, Evelyn! Maker’s Breath, I thought the worst.”

She giggled, letting it travel to him in a pink cloud, “I can’t say I have a ‘condition’ any longer, my dear, concerned Magister Pavus.”

This stalled him, as she knew it would. Whatever horrific tragedy he had concocted in his brain had scattered under the dresser like the infectious cockroach it was at the proverbial light she flicked on. She suspected he was on his end scrambling for more words, maybe even making up more than few to lob at her and pretend it was Tevene. It was what she would do in any case. Though, Dorian and Evelyn hardly ever found themselves at a loss for something smart to say, at each other or otherwise.

“Oh,” It wasn’t eloquent, but it rang with many layers of emotion, “I had not even thought,” He trailed off again, the blue glow of his words dying with it for the moment. She waited for the flood, and Dorian did not disappoint, “Are you alright? How are you feeling? How is she, no, he-?” Dorian’s sound in annoyance warbled through, “What did you have?” He asked in rushed exasperation. Then, calmer, partly teasing and partly concerned, “How is Cullen?”

“A chicken.”

“A chicken?” He questioned with the utmost confusion.

“I had a chicken.”

“Oh, Maker Above,” Dorian huffed, “You’re feeling well enough to joke, I take it.”

“Only since talking to you,” She added, voice dipping into something slightly sultry.

He was quiet for another moment, but then, a chuckle, “Well, Evelyn, mark this day on your calendar. You successfully caught me off-guard and made me blush. I should make you a medal. Maybe even erect a statue in Minrathous in your honor.”

“You’ll find three of me there already. I am quite famous.”

“Silly me. How could I forget those? Maybe in the front gardens. You’ll be there to greet all my guests.”

“Perfect. Just be sure to get my bust right. I do hate it when the girls are undersold.”

Through the shared giggles, another wave of fatigue broke on her, though some of her ache was beginning to ebb away with the tide. Dorian wasn’t ignorant to the change, despite not being there to see the subtleties.

“I wish I had been there,” Dorian admitted.

To this, Evelyn outright laughed, “Oh, yes, so do I. You could hold Cullen’s hand while you both listened to me scream and yell at my midwife. It would have been the best of fun.”

“Don’t derail me now. I was feeling sentimental,” Dorian sighed dramatically, “But to be given permission to hold Cullen’s hand. What an honor.”

Evelyn let out another laugh that was unfortunately cut off short. She tensed and held her breath as a sharp pain from somewhere low in her abdomen shot through her, telling her just how her body felt about her fooling around so soon.

“Evelyn?”

There was a moment of catching her breath and forcing her muscles to relax, “I’m alright, Dorian.”

“If you wish to go back to sleep, I’ll leave you be. It was good to hear from you.”

“I had a girl,” She answered quickly, not wanting the conversation to end so soon.

Dorian’s response was not as lightning fast, “A girl?” He chuckled, “I bet she’s won over the Commander’s heart already. You’ll have a tough time wrenching her away from him,” He waited a heartbeat to see if she responded. When she didn’t, he asked quietly, “What’s her name?”

“Dorianna,” She replied.

“You must be joking.”

Evelyn replied with the utmost seriousness, “No.”

“Truly?” The disbelief was palpable.

“Yes. Cullen and I discussed it, and he thought it was well-deserved.”

“That is,” Dorian swallowed, “Flattering,” Though, a vein of doubt still pulsed, “You are yanking my chain.”

“Oh, I so am.”

“Evelyn!” Dorian laughed, “I should boo you off the stage!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Empty threats, Magister Pavus? I didn’t think that was the Tevinter way.”

“It’s at least half of the Tevinter way. I’ll have to reeducate you. You’re cultural know-how is slipping back into savagery being surrounded by nothing but Fereldans. I don’t know if I’m up to such an arduous task on top of everything else that needs to be done.”

“I’m sure you’ll find the time.”

“For you? Always.”

Evelyn’s smile softened, “Grace, I think.”

“You think?”

“Honestly, Dorian, I’m not sure. I haven't been awake to call her anything. Though, I really rather liked Holly. Cullen preferred Grace. I think I’ll let him have this one,” Evelyn trailed off, “Grace Rutherford. I like the sound of it.”

“I’ve never known you to give up so easily.”

“Yes, well, I have to let him win some of the time. Keeps him sharp. Not that only that, but the only thing he’s gotten to name is the dog, and he doesn’t even respond to it,” Evelyn shut her eyes, “Target, that poor mongrel."

"Yes, that poor spoiled, fat, and happy mutt. Such a hard life doing nothing," Dorian tittered. Then, softly, "I shall have to visit."

"You? Visit?"

"Unless you would rather come to me. I do not see it happening, if your dear husband has any say in the matter. His wife and new daughter traveling to the Imperium? Oh, what corruption they would endure! The utter horror!"

Evelyn hummed in response. Despite Cullen's feelings on the Imperium personally, he would be very much against Evelyn and their daughter going farther than the fence around their current home. Not that Evelyn wanted to go anywhere but back to dreamland at the moment.

But Dorian visiting? That did sound all shades of lovely. That he would risk pulling away from his mission just to see her and his...

Evelyn giggled, catching Dorian's attentions.

"That funny, hm?"

"No. Well, yes, but that wasn't why I laughed. I just realized that you're now an uncle."

"Evelyn," Dorian muttered darkly.

"Uncle Dorian," She finalized.

"Evelyn, no."

"We'll have to shorten it somehow. She won't be able to say that for a while yet. Something simple."

"Not funny, Trevelyan."

“How about just Doe to start? That’s simple.”

“My name is Dorian. D-O-R-I-A-N. I am not a ‘Doe.’ Of all things. What nerve.”

“I think Bull would have quite a bit to say on that.”

Dorian verbally shuddered, “Please, Evelyn, do not put the notion in that brutish brain of his. He’s already barely a meter away from bashing me on the head and dragging me off to his cave. I can hear it now: ‘A dragon has to have treasure to protect, Dorian.’ That impossible- Bah!”

Evelyn giggled, “How a-dori-bull.”

Dorian was quiet for a long time, long enough for Evelyn to believe he had outright stopped talking to her. She was almost tempted to call out to him to check. Soon enough, however, the crystal flared blue and his irritation shined along with it.

“Like that joke hasn’t been made thousands of times already.”

“Once more didn’t kill you,” She yawned.

“No, I suppose it didn’t,” Dorian sighed, “Alright. I am done with you, my Lady Trevelyan. Go back to sleep.”

“Is that an order, Ambassador Pavus?”

“It most certainly is. I’ve taken up enough of your resting time, and Maker knows you need it. Best savor it while you can,” Dorian hovered on a pause, “I am happy you are well, Evelyn. Do rest easy.”

“I will, and I’ll be sure not to scare you again.”

“Excellent decision.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for this. I just really enjoy the friendship Dorian has with humorous Inquisitors, especially with the Inquisitor Trevelyan who is romancing the wonderfully bashful and incredibly beautiful Cullen Rutherford. I will never get over the three of them, and my imagination will forever get away from me.  
> I do hope you enjoyed!


End file.
